Reaching For Pomegranates
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: Serena doesn’t trust moments of pure bliss, and for a good reason. However, a past friend might change that. [Sequel to 'Sour Apple'][Zahi x Serena]


**Summary: **Serena doesn't trust moments of pure bliss, and for a good reason. However, a past friend might change that. (Zahi x Serena)

**Author's Note: **This is a oneshot piece to **_Sour Apple _**with a Zahi x Serena pairing. Yes, I do love is pairing. It's so easy to write their relationship, and I don't know why. Someone please make a story/oneshot about them! For me! This takes place _after _Serena makes her choice (which you'll know what it is).

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Daughters of the Moon.

* * *

**_Reaching For Pomegranates _**

****

* * *

_"I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life…Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life..." _– Thank You, Dido.

_Serena's POV _

I twiddled with my fingers, bored, as I awaited the arrival of Jimena and Collin. They had gone on a vacation to Hawaii, leaving me behind (so they could "bond"). And the notion that they had left me to drown in my own depression was terrible.

Damn.

I loved Hawaii – the smooth, soft sand, the crystal clear, salty water, and the sun that blazed down onto the large, evergreen island.

"And they left me," I whispered solemnly.

Around me –in the airport– people hurried about, some carrying crying babies while others were running to loved ones, happy to be reunited with family and friends and partners.

Then there was me, Serena, alone and without love.

Well, I had once had Stanton… I guess. It was vague; I still don't understand why he had watched me sleep or how he had gotten into my house without the knowledge of my brother or my father. And I still couldn't comprehend why none of my friends had trusted him and disliked him.

I sighed.

And I couldn't understand why he had left me a few years back.

Two years ago, when I was 24, he decided to end our relationship. And I remember that day – he was horribly, undeniably sad that we had to "split". He was my everything back them. He was perfect, beautiful, protective, and caring. And beautiful as in: why did he have such an amazing figure that_ never_ seemed to age? That is one trait of his that I grew suspicious of.

My eyes darkened.

Why did he leave me? Why, damn it?! Why-

"_Serena…?_"

What the hell? They couldn't be back already.

Slowly, my eyes traveled up, searching for the person who had called my name.

And there he stood, dark and secretive as he was ten years ago when I last saw him. His black, lush hair was tousled, while his black eyes were still alluring. And of course, he flaunted black, stylish attire. I felt my heart cease beating for the slightest of seconds.

"Zahi?"

My mouth fell open in surprise.

He smiled crookedly at me, apparently glad that I recognized him after such a long period of time.

Of course I remember him… He was my first _real _love and my first boyfriend. Well, that is until I had discovered the dark side of him (which I couldn't remember; I think he had something like a cult or a group of druggies?). I remember when he visited my house the night before he had to leave for France. That was a heartache moment – we were still friends.

"Hello, Serena. I'm happy you still remember," he said joyfully, his accent a sweet melody to my ears.

My heart fluttered. Red heated my cheeks.

"H-Hello… Zahi…" I inhaled. "What are you doing here?"

He titled his head. "I came back from France." He sighed dreamily, his eyes gazing at the crowd around him. "Back to America."

_America my ass_, I thought, sensing the lie in his voice. _Even I hate this country_.

"Well that's nice," I mused, unsure of what to talk about. It's been ten year!

He smiled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I groaned, suddenly remembering Collin and Jimena. "I'm just waiting for my brother and his girlfriend…" _Who left me behind. _

"Where'd they go off to?"

" Hawaii…" _Without me_.

"So you're here to-"

"To pick them up, yes." I nodded.

He crossed his arms and sighed. Damn… Why did he have to be so immensely handsome and dark and mysterious? It was a combination of everything that made me fall for a guy… and make my knees shake at the spot. For him to be standing here, in front of me, speaking and starting a conversation was wonderful and strange to me.

I've only spoken to a few guys in the past years:

My father, Collin, and Michael (Vanessa's _still _present boyfriend) – all of which I felt no romantic feelings for… _Especially _the first two.

And here was Zahi, miraculously arriving to my rescue. What a terribly cliché, movie-like coincidence that we'd run into each other. Then again, I shouldn't be complaining. I _need_ someone special in my life, again, before it breaks me in two because of the fact that I remain home, alone and bored.

How pathetic.

I'm beautiful; goddess-like… even I have to admit that. And how, I wonder. My father is… exceptional, I guess. And my mother I can never know; I don't remember her face. Was she a model or something? Some undying beauty that pasted on her looks to me…?

Well if she is… _damn_.

"Lost in thought?"

I snapped out of my self-absorbed thoughts to look up at Zahi, slightly embarrassed.

He merely stared down at me.

"Oh, it's… nothing."

I saw him getting ready to speak again, but his mouth snapped shut and he glanced at the silver watch tied around his wrist. He cursed in an unfamiliar language (French, I presume), and stared at me, disappointed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "But I have to go…"

I frowned.

"I'll call you some time," he promised, then waited, expectant. "And your number is….?"

I quickly nodded, pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper from my purse, scrawled down my number and hurriedly shoved it at him. He grinned, showing off a perfect set of ultra-white teeth.

My blush blazed.

"I'll call you son," he repeated, and was off with a final wave to me.

As he disappeared behind the sea of people, I felt the frenzy of butterflies swarming in my stomach. With a resigned sigh, I sat back down and placed my head in my hands, willing my body to cool.

"Hey, Serena!" Jimena's happy voice shattered the stillness of my little space.

Looking up, I watched as Jimena and Collin jogged toward me, a heavy amount of luggage in the crook of their arms. When they had finally approached me, each immediately paled, noticing the odd look on my dace.

"Anything interesting happen?" Collin pressed.

I shrugged.

"Liar." Jimena cocked an eyebrow.

I moaned. "Fine! I ran into Zahi, okay! Jeez…" _Why should I tell you guys anything? You left me here to rot!_

"Zahi?" Jimena's eyes darkened for a reason I didn't know.

Then it clicked.

"Oh, I forgot!" I scowled at her. "You hated _all_ my boyfriends!"

She sighed while Collin shook his head at me; obviously, they knew something I didn't…

_Damn… _


End file.
